


Soul Mates Solace

by ausmac



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been playing the Warcraft: Legion beta recently and it occured to me then how lonely Khadgar seemed.  Which naturally flowed on to the might-have-beens of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mates Solace

Khadgar was seated at a chair in the corner of the Legerdemain Lounge in Dalaran, his legs propped up on a chair, the Great Staff Atiesh leaning casually against a nearby wall.  Alleria watched him raise the tankard to his lips and drink deeply before placing it back on the table.  Empty tankards lay scattered across the stained table top. 

She moved through the room towards him with the usual grace of her people, so quietly that she stood next to him for some moments before he even knew she was there.  He looked up at her and smiled a greeting.

“Alleria.  Did I tell you how good it is to see you again?”

She sat next to him, resting her bow next to his staff.  “You did, old friend.”

He nodded, pleased, swaying a little in the chair.  “Good, good.  When you grow older, you start to forget things.  Some things.”

Her sharp mind supplied the date and the reason for his mood and state.  “Ah.  I see.  It’s that day, isn’t it.  And you still remember, after all this time?”

He took another drink, and raised the half-empty mug in salute.  “Of course I do.  Even the small details.  The way the corners of his eyes crinkled up when he laughed.  His smell, old leather and sweat.  How he’d tilt his head and stare at me when I did something stupid.  I did a lot of stupid things back then.”

Alleria sighed, tucking her hands in her tunic pockets.  In all the years she had known him, he had never formed a relationship with anyone, man or woman.  Only to one person had he ever given his heart.  And, she suspected, more than just his heart.

“He cared greatly for you, you know.  More than just for the Archmage Khadgar, but for Khadgar the man.”

He nodded, staring blindly across the room.  “He was my soulmate, I think.  I’ve certainly never loved another as I did him.”  He focused on her.  “Though I’d share that with no one else but you, girl.”

She gave a short quiet laugh.  “Hardly a girl anymore.  But your sharing is safe with me. “

They sat together, remembering old times, friends lost and good times shared, and mourned together on the passing day of the Lion of Azeroth.

 

 

_for I am with you always_  
_to love, listen and comfort as one_  
_with you in me and I in you_  
_as masterpiece_

_Anna-Marie Docherty_

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story, and the section quoted at the bottom, is from the poem "Soul Mates Solace" and you can more of her excellent works at http://www.poetrysoup.com/poems_poets/poems_by_poet.aspx?ID=11402
> 
> Don't forget to take a look at my Live Journal WoW story and fic recommendation community at http://wowwords.livejournal.com/


End file.
